Jersey Devil
|image=Jersey Devil HD.png |spec=Cryptid |ffi=Indifferent |island=Cryptids Island |dialogue=no }} The Jersey Devil is an apparently bipedal cryptid that resembles a large flying green goat with wings. Characteristics The Jersey Devil appears as a bipedal creature with a zombie-like horse head, and a hooked tail with a ball on it. Despite its gruesome appearance, it does not harm your Poptropican. Appearance Storyline Role on Mythology Island In Hades's temple on Mythology Island, there are several statues of a Jersey Devil-like demons, complete with hooves, horns, leathery wings and a spiked tail. Role on Cryptids Island To prove the Jersey Devil's existence, you first need items from other islands. You can find the Matches inside of the pub in Loch Ness. After that fly your helicopter to the Himalayas. Once you are there, enter the monastery. Have a full conversation with the monk, and he will give you the Lantern. Finally, head over to Puerto Rico. Drive the jeep to the farm in the top-left corner of your map. Once you are there, jump on the tree until you find a tool box. Click on it and you will receive the bolt cutters. Now, you must head back to New Jersey. Once you are there, walk to your right until you see a dumpster. Use your bold cutters to open the dumpster up. At the very bottom of the dumpster, you will find a Bathroom Stall Door. Pick it up. After you collect the door, enter the bathroom. Immediately "use" the stall door. You will notice that both stall doors have messages written on them, that look awfully like directions (*cough *cough THEY ARE DIRECTIONS *cough *cough). Before you leave the bathroom, "use" the matches to light up the lantern. Using the motorcycle located to the right of the bathroom, alternate your directions starting with right. So right, left, right, left, right, left until you come to a cul-de-sac with a lake next to it. Stop the motorcycle and start looking around. Enter the gate and move to the house. Once inside the house, climb the stairs until you hear a noise. You will exclaim that there's something in the attic. Push the dresser as far left as possible. Once you do so, use it to enter the attic. When you are inside, you'll hear the thump again. Move to the right until you find a shaking barrel False alarm!. It's just a raccoon! Before you leave the attic, grap the Grappling Hook. Once you do so, leave the attic. Make your way downstairs. Once you are at the bottom, you will spot the Jersey Devil. Yikes! Now, leave the house. Once you do so, you will see the Jersey Devil fly away. However, you will also notice that it has laid eggs in a tree. Using the grappling hook, climb the tree, and collect the Broken Egg Shells. This is the evidence you need! Once you collect it, bring it back to the lab for DNA analysis. Role on Zomberry Island On Zomberry Island, you can spot a stuffed animal resembling a Jersey Devil inside of Abe's room. Gallery StuffedDevil.png|The stuffed Jersey Devil in Zomberry Island Jersey Devil Pic.png|A portrait of the Jersey Devil Jersey Devil.png|The Jersey Devil in the window. JerseyDevilStatue.PNG|A Jersey Devil-like statue in Hades' throne room. Trivia *The Jersey Devil apparently lays eggs in a nest in a tree like a bird, even though it is presumed to be a mammal. *Since it lays eggs, the Jersey Devil is most likely a female. *The house where you see the Jersey Devil is number 666, but the last 6 has moved from its original position and looks like a crooked 9. Category:Creatures Category:Cryptids Island Characters Category:Cryptids Island Category:Cryptids Category:Mythology Island Category:Mythology Island Characters Category:Zomberry Island Category:Zomberry Island Characters